


Ghosts

by Xinjay



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 503 Tag, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinjay/pseuds/Xinjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Merlin,” Arthur breathed out as he rushed forward, breaking eye contact with his manservant only to look down at the spears that held him in place. Merlin was silent, his eyes shining with unshed tears, and his breath seemed to be stuck in his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

“Merlin,” Arthur breathed out as he rushed forward, breaking eye contact with his manservant only to look down at the spears that held him in place. Merlin was silent, his eyes shining with unshed tears, and his breath seemed to be stuck in his throat.

Arthur knew that Merlin was brave, and that he’d almost died several times before, but it was still odd to see him so shaken up. Arthur started to pull one of the spears from the door, but they were wedged in deep, and Arthur looked up at Merlin again.

He paused, noticing for the first time that Merlin wasn’t scared for himself, and that the tears in his eyes weren’t for himself either. Merlin’s eyes were trained unwavering on him, studying his face. Arthur inhaled with a sudden revelation; Merlin was worried about _him_. Arthur. Why he was worrying about Arthur when he was the one who was almost skewered was beyond him, but he knew what he saw was true. Arthur just didn’t know why.

Arthur suddenly realised he was standing really close to Merlin, both of them trapped between the spears and looking into each others eyes, studying each other. Arthur looked away first, turning his gaze back onto one of the spears.

“Let’s,” Arthur had to clear his throat, “Let’s get these off of you.”

With great effort, Arthur managed to pull both spears from the door, and they clattered to the ground. Arthur smiled hesitantly at the now freed manservant.

Merlin walked forward instantly and wrapped his arms around Arthur, burying his face into his shoulder. Though he seemed small and fragile at the moment, his grip was surprisingly strong, as if he was afraid that at any moment Arthur could be taken away from him. Arthur tentively hugged back, knowing that if he were in any other mood, he would probably push Merlin away and make a joke about it.

But he was hurt, and he was confused, and he had cried so much lately and Merlin’s embrace felt like the only thing grounding him. His grip tightened and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Thank you,” Merlin said after a while, and Arthur finally collected himself enough to break away from the hug, but his hands stayed on Merlin’s shoulders, keeping him at arms length so he could study Merlin’s face again. After a moment that felt much longer than it actually was, he smiled.

“Well, there was no way you were going to get those out yourself. You’ve hardly any muscle on you.”

Arthur hit Merlin’s shoulder lightly, and he watched as Merlin started smiling back him involuntarily.


End file.
